The Wedding of Molly Hooper
by Celosia90
Summary: Molly is getting married finally! Both of them are quite nervous


Molly sat back in her chair, staring out the window down at the familiar street, this would be the last time she saw it as hers. How times changed, she thought. The woman brushed a hand over her stomach, knowing that she was following in her friend's footsteps, but this would be a conversation to have with her fiancé later, when he was no longer her fiancé. At the back of the room was a wedding dress, more beautiful than she thought her dress could ever be. What a day this was! As long as Sherlock did not try to solve any crimes… that is, unless this was truly boring like he'd (rudely) pointed out it would most likely be, she was not the best at planning social events of any kind really.

She went to make a good breakfast, hoping she could keep it down for the time being, when a knock came to the door. Molly nearly jumped out of her skin, it was so silent at her flat, that would change soon enough though.

She was delighted however, to see who the person visiting her was.

"Good morning Molly! Are you ready for the big day?"

"A bit nervous really, oh hello Lilly" She bent down to greet the four year old Watson who was currently shying away. "Mary, she's absolutely beautiful, gotten taller since I saw her, what, three months ago?"

"Yeah, she's a good girl, quite likes her uncle Sherlock, a little too much sometimes" She laughed. It appeared Lilly had taken a liking to the detective almost instantly, especially when it came to puzzles and crime solving and action stories.

"Aunt Molly, will I get to wear a dress to the wedding today?" The two women smiled at each other.

"Yes dear, just over there" She said, pointing to the back room. Lilly's face lit up.

"Can I try it on!?" She was excited now.

"Sure! Go ahead, do you know what to do?"

"Yep!" At that, the girl darted toward the room where an elegant navy blue and gold flower girl dress lay out for her. Mary guided Molly to the couch in front of the television.

"So, really though, how are you?" She asked, shifting her eyes to Molly's mid-section, she'd texted Mary, but told no one else about the child. Molly stood up again to finish with breakfast, setting a plate out for Lilly and getting two for herself and Mary as well.

"Really, I'm alright, its only mild at the moment."

"When are you going to tell him then? Can't have Sherlock spoiling anything by finding out on his own before anyone else, you remember my wedding" They laughed at the memory, eating their breakfast and drinking the herb tea that Mary had recommended to her.

"so where are they now"

"Oh, John is back home with Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, and Philip, are at Sherlock's getting dressed because apparently Greg's a bit of a mess and John didn't mention our place. And I think Stamford and Major Sholto are coming as well, but they didn't show up to the stag night apparently"

"How is it you know where they are before me?"

"Because you've got both wedding and baby brain dear, don't worry about it I have the rest under control"

"Oh well, the reception is in an hour, we should get ready" Mary nodded and they both stood up, met by Lilly twirling in her gown. She grinned widely.

"I love it!"

"It gorgeous!" In a short amount of time, Molly was in her white gown, sleeveless with a light sheen of dark blue as well as a blue and purple swvarsky crystal circlet in her wavy, glittering hair. Mary smoothed down her blue and gold dress, pinning a matching callalilly in her hair to go with it.

"Okay, I'm ready" Mary arched an eyebrow, then reached for Molly's hair that was held by a dark blue, almost black scrunchy. She removed it, letting the shinning waves fall.

"Now you're ready"

"Bloody expe-SHERLOCK!" John Watson's voice rang through the flat as something- he didn't know what and wasn't sure he wanted to know- exploded on his blue vest and white button down, his pants falling down the moment he let go of his belt. Lestrade steeped out of John's old room, also half-dressed to see what was going on, Anderson right behind him, still in his street clothes. They began to laugh at the mess covering the short man and the fact that his trousers hugged his ankles. He wiped the…stuff… out of his eyes gingerly. "You better have a good explanation for this!" However, the only response he got was the two men laughing harder, their sides already splitting it felt like. John picked up his pants, holding onto them with one hand. "Yeah, yeah very funny!" Sherlock finally stepped out, his hair neat, though still curly, and complete suit with blue and purple on the left side. He bent down to fix a light blue-faded to purple sock as he noticed what all the noise was about.

"You know, you really should take more precaution John, that was obviously unstable"

Mycroft then also stepped out of the bedroom for a moment, instantly annoyed with the friends of his brother and their noise, welcomed with the sight of a dripping, and somewhat smoking John down the stairs. He put his hand to his face.

"Brother dear, you idiot" Then, despite what he thought or who he was, he too began to laugh at the sight as well, disappearing back in to finish changing.

"Well if it was unstable, then why didn't you tell me? Or them for that matter?" He gestured toward the two who were now back in the bedroom, one finishing his outfit, the other putting his on. Sherlock looked away a bit sheepishly, mumbling something under his breath, an innocent look crossing his face as he turned to flip on his laptop. "What was that?"

"I didn't know it was unstable, I lost track of it when I remembered what today was" He said a little louder. John stared at him, an awkward silence falling. "By the way, there's an extra suit in my room, I made sure just in case, it should fit you" He sat down, adjusting his dark purple bow tie. John sighed, running a hand through his gooey hair. He walked over to Sherlock, about to set a hand on his shoulder, then hesitating, not wanting to ruin his suit.

"Sherlock" He said softly. He didn't look up, only continued to search through new cases sent to him. "Sherlock" He said again. This time he did glance up, but would not meet John's eyes. "I know this wedding is taking it out on you. But you love her don't you?" He nodded, the feeling of unsure and nervousness sending small trembles through him.

"You, I've tried time and time again not to get attached, but this time is different"

"It's alright, Sherlock you're only human, and it'll be okay. I would hug you, but ah…"

"Yeah"

"Ahm…"

"Towels are in the closet , you know the rest" John left to shower just as Lestrade came out of the room, bright purple shirt and glittering shirt flower intact. His hair was slicked back, he certainly looked ready for this wedding.

"Geoff-"

"Greg"

"Greg, sorry. So, how's your… fiancé?" Sherlock asked, at least he was attempting a real conversation, even if it was only to pass the time until Anderson, John and Mycroft were ready to go.

"OH, she's good, yeah. I think we might be expecting though, she's a bit off you know? And the last we…you know… wasn't too long ago" At this, Sherlock looked up from his laptop, closing it gently. The uncomfortable feeling sinking in quite deep now with this conversation had gotten to where it was.

"I congratulate you two then, though you might want to keep it to yourself until after your wedding"

"Good idea. Oy, you alright mate?" Sherlock ruffled his hair, then stood up to get a drink of water.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Could you call a cab? We have to leave soon"

An hour passed and both parties were arriving at the beautiful outdoor setting, Molly arriving with her maid of honor and flower girl before the groom and his best man. The bride couldn't stop smiling, this was certainly not a day she'd expected to have, especially with the man she was about to marry. She took a deep breath.

"Here we go" Mary ran a hand down Molly's back reassuringly.

"This day is going to be beautiful. Look at you! Look at this!" They both took it all in, then went into the tent where she would await the moment the man she'd fallen in love with would become her husband.

The guests were now arriving, their outfits of every color standing out brightly against the dark blues and light purples. Glittering drapes of night sky blue covering the tops of poles everywhere, as well as multi-colored callalillies strewn in the decorations. Everyone seemed incredibly happy, which made the bride and groom feel considerably better, as neither of them really did these kinds of things.

Then, the music began, the bride's maids walked with the groom's men, as well as the flower girls, and then it was Molly's turn. She picked up her bouquet, put a smile on her face, and stepped into the summer sunshine.

Ahead of her, stood the men. At the head of them, her soon to be husband. She nodded to them, giving Lestrade a wide smile. Life, was good, no fantastic.

At last, she was at the front of the crowd, ready to say her vows. This day was perfect, Lestrade winked at her to imply he received her thanks, without him, this day would not have been possible. Behind her, Molly also smiled at Lestrade's fiancé, Anna had been a wonderful help as well.

Both choking down their nerves, Sherlock and Molly grinned, making eye contact and not moving from that spot until their vows were done, holding hands, feeling how tense the other was.

"You may kiss your bride" For a moment, they didn't know what to do, neither having kissed one another besides the cheek before, that is, except for the time around a month ago after some particularly difficult wedding planning.

"So, I guess you're supposed to kiss me now?" Sherlock smiled one of his classic cupid's bow grins, then looked down awkwardly. Then, to the now silent crowd's surprise, he scooped her up, and in one swift move, kissed her passionately while holding his bride bent down. Everyone clapped, except for Anderson, who gave Lestrade a friendly punch, telling him 'I told you so', referencing one of the imaginings he'd explained to the DI when Sherlock was supposedly dead.

"I love you" Molly continued to smile brightly, the audience letting out another whoop as they kissed once more.

"And I you Sherlock"

The after party was wonderful, though John's best man speech did not come near as entertaining as Sherlock's. The lights of the outdoor dance floor circled and danced with the guests, becoming dull when fireworks were released to everyone's (save Sherlock and John's) surprise.

Later, when all was silent and Sherlock and Molly had boarded their plane to the Caribbean for their honeymoon (thanks to Mycroft) the area was silent most all the passengers falling asleep. Molly leaned her head on her new husband's shoulder, he flinched at first, then accepted the touch, running a hand through her hair gently. A look crossed over her face as she remembered what she truly was nervous over earlier.

"Sherlock?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Molly?" His voice was ever so soft, he would make a good father she thought, thinking of how Archie and Lilly loved him. When she did not answer right away, he moved his head a little to face her, but not so much that she was no longer on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing absolutely nothing. But…"

"But?"

"Do like children?"

"I guess, they're quite… imaginative"

"What would you say, if you had your own?"

"Where is this conversation going?"

"Sherlock, I'm pregnant" She said in a half whisper. He pulled her in closer, sensing that she was obviously quite sensitive feeling about this the moment she said it. He simply wanted her to be happy and feel safe… Damn John for softening him up so much. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Say something, please?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm?" She took her head off his shoulder to meet his curious eyes, already coming up with ideas, for what, she had not a clue. "What do you mean?" She slurred tiredly.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? If it is a boy I'm sure Lilly would love him, if it's a girl they would surely be friends" Molly continued to stare at him, his incredibly calm, almost out of character reaction, it was these moments like this that made her feel like those girls in the corny love stories she hated, he must really love her just as much as she loved him.

"I'm ah… so you're okay with this?" He gave her an odd look, why did it always have to feel so strange between them?

"Of course! I get to have my own little one to experi- to teach forensics to, I don't have to keep being a bad influence to Lilly anymore, I can be a bad influence to this one… " He looked down, realizing what he'd said. Molly laughed. What a perfect beginning to a new life, just her and her sociopath, living happily ever after, or continuing the game they were playing, whatever it was, it had a new player in it now, just as Sherlock said to his best friend years ago.


End file.
